


Perfect

by Pupulewahine02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupulewahine02/pseuds/Pupulewahine02
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Da quando Draco Malfoy è tornato ad Hogwarts, a seguito della fine della Seconda Guerra Magica, la sua vita non è più stata la stessa. Vien additato come sporco Mangiamorte, e le percosse sono all'ordine del giorno, fin quando non interviene Harry Potter a salvare la sua inusuale condizione di emarginato.  
Ma sarà davvero un semplice atto di bontà, oppure il Salvatore del Mondo Magico escogita qualcos'altro?

Prologo  


«Harry, corri. Stanno pestando Malfoy!» esclamò apprensiva Hermione, afferrandolo per un polso e trascinarselo dietro. Si avvicinarono velocemente al campanello di persone che incitavano i due combattenti a darsele di santa ragione, e tra questi vi trovò anche Ron, a godersi la scena leggermente divertito. Hermione colpì con stizza il braccio del proprio fidanzato, per poi sospingere Harry in prima linea. Si ritrovò gomito a gomito con le persone che urlavano come degli ossessi, per poi abbassare cautamente lo sguardo sulla scena tanto interessante. Malfoy era steso a terra, con un occhio livido e il bevero della giacca della divisa stretta tra il pugno sinistro del suo aguzzino, il quale lo guardava con astio- Era completamente schiacciato dal corpo del ragazzo seduto sul suo bacino, con l’evidente intento di metterlo –non solo- in imbarazzo, ma anche di e soprattutto non lasciargli via di scampo. Draco Malfoy aveva completamente perso interesse nel rispondere, attendeva pazientemente che le sevizie al suo corpo finissero per andare a rifugiarsi nella sua stanza del dormitorio. «Lurido Magiamorte! Come fai a continuare ad essere qui, non ti fai ribrezzo da solo?» gli sputò in faccia, rabbiosamente, stringendo i denti e trattenendosi dal colpirlo ancora.  
«Vai John! Spaccagli la faccia, non si merita di vivere, quella lurida feccia!» lo incentivò quello che Harry capì essere un suo compagno di casata, se non addirittura amico. Non sapeva precisamente cosa fare, non si era mai ritrovato in una situazione del genere: Draco Malfoy, steso a terra, con il setto nasale rotto, e il sangue secco a deturpargli il bel volto pallido. Si sentì strattonare nuovamente, e mosse un passo in direzione della rissa, calamitando l’attenzione di tutti su di lui. «Ragazzi, c’è Harry Potter! Lasciamo finire il lavoro a lui» numerose pacche d’incitamento lo colsero alla sprovvista, e si ritrovò ad un passo dal volto livido di Malfoy. Stentava a riconoscerlo: l’occhio destro era violaceo e gonfio, aperto a stento. Il naso e il labbro erano entrambi insanguinati, tanto da creare grumi secchi sul suo volto. Le mani erano strette nei pugni, ma non sembra avesse intenzione di rispondere ai suoi colpi. Era esausto, lo si poteva capire anche ad un solo sguardo. Lo guardò solo per un attimo, inclinando leggermente il capo per osservarlo. Chiuse gli occhi stancamente, lasciandosi andare, aspettando il momento in cui il pugno di Harry Potter avesse concluso il lavoro di quel Tassorosso. Il moretto si mosse verso l’aguzzino, afferrando la sua spalla e spostandolo di lato. Il ragazzo, per la sorpresa cadde di fianco, essendo stato sbilanciato dalla forza del Grifodoro. Gli rivolse solo uno sguardo, intimandogli di rimanere al suo posto, per poi sollevare di peso Draco. Sotto lo sguardo attonito dei suoi compagni di scuola, scortò Draco Malfoy in infermeria, tenendolo d’occhio costantemente. Le ecchimosi che presentava sul volto erano solo parte di ciò che gli era stato inferto. Quando aveva sfiorato il suo fianco sinistro il ragazzo aveva esibito una flebile smorfia di dolore, spingendosi più vicino al corpo del corvino. Avendolo lì, stretto tra le sue braccia, si rese conto di quanto il biondino avesse perso peso. Era sempre stato notevolmente più alto di lui, ma era decisamente più magro ed emaciato. Raggiunse velocemente l’infermeria, stringendo possessivamente quel corpo distrutto tra le braccia. Lo fece distendere delicatamente sul lettino, prendendo posto vicino a lui. Assistette alla visita con impazienza, attendendo di avere notizie sul suo stato di salute.  
«Signor Potter» esordì Madama Chips, guardandolo curiosamente con gli occhietti vispi «il signor Malfoy è decisamente ridotto male, non posso negarlo. Ha due costole incrinate, una frattura al polso sinistro, il labbro rotto e il setto nasale rotto, oltre a numerose ecchimosi sul corpo. Nulla che non possa risolvere, ovviamente, ma tali segni presagiscono uno scontro brutale, atto a ferire il signor Malfoy. Inoltre, ho notato segni di percosse chiaramente risalenti a giorni fa. Dunque le chiedo, e badi a rispondere sinceramente, sa cosa è successo o chi possa essere stato?» lo guardò intensamente, cercando di captare qualunque segno di tentennamento. Harry balzò in piedi contraendo la mascella e la guardò con serietà. «Non so nulla riguardo le vecchie percosse. Riguardo oggi, la signorina Granger mi ha avvisato al riguardo e sono intervenuto. So solo che si trattava di un ragazzo Tassorosso del quinto anno.» esclamò, con sicurezza, per poi posare lo sguardo su Draco. Durante il percorso per andare in infermeria era svenuto tra le sue braccia, ed ora era placidamente disteso tra le lenzuola asettiche del lettino medico, mentre numerosi unguenti erano stati applicati sui segni del suo corpo. Dove aveva stretto, inconsapevole, il fianco del Serpeverde, ora poteva vedere chiaramente un livido di notevoli dimensioni troneggiare. Il colore bluastro-nero del livido era in netto contrasto con il colore pallido e rosato della sua carnagione, rimarcante l’ingiustizia che era stata commessa. Una tela bianca straziata, ecco come appariva il corpo del Malfoy ad Harry.  


**

  
Due ore più tardi Draco aveva finalmente ripreso conoscenza. Aveva aperto lentamente gli occhi, mugolando per il dolore ormai espanso in tutto il suo corpo, cercando di capire dove fosse. Mise a fuoco la stanza poco a poco, sospirando di sollievo quando capì di essere in infermeria. Certo, non gli piaceva l’idea di essere svenuto mentre un ragazzo di quinto continuava a pestarlo, ma la consapevolezza di essere ancora vivo lo rassicurava. Aveva un terribile mal di testa, l’occhio tumefatto pulsava, lasciandogli costantemente un promemoria della sua sconfitta. Si era arreso all’evidenza di non essere in grado di rispondere, motivo per cui aveva semplicemente deciso di attendere il momento in cui avrebbe perso conoscenza e tutto sarebbe finito.  
«Malfoy!» Draco si voltò velocemente alla sua sinistra, notando solo allora la presenza di Potter al suo capezzale. Si mise seduto lentamente, non riuscendo però a reprimere una smorfia di dolore per le costole incrinate. Prese un profondo respiro, cercando le parole in fondo alla sua gola. «Potter. Cosa ci fai qui? Mi dispiace doverti dire che se speravi di vedermi tirare le cuoia, questa volta non ti è andata bene.» cercò di sdrammatizzare, tirando leggermente le coperte verso l’alto. Aveva freddo, gli unguenti che gli erano stati applicati nel pomeriggio si erano essiccati, lasciando la pelle intirizzita e appiccicosa. Odiava essere sporco, avrebbe pagati oro in quel momento per fare una doccia calda. Sapeva fosse oltremodo impossibile, ma sperare era l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta. Harry ridacchiò leggermente, per poi guardarlo con serietà. «Devo dire che per un po’ ci ho sperato, ma mi sa che questa non era la volta buona. Piuttosto, principe delle serpi, come ti senti?» indicò il suo corpo sprofondato tra le coperte, e Draco non poté fare a meno di arrossire leggermente. «Gli unguenti di Madama Chips stanno agendo, anche se mi sento notevolmente indolenzito. Tu piuttosto perché sei qui? Seriamente questa volta.» Harry sospirò, guardandosi imbarazzato le mani. La sua risposta fu negata dall’arrivo di Madama Chips, che guardò di sottecchi Potter. Scostò leggermente le coperte, per capire in che condizioni fossero i lividi, e annuì soddisfatta. «Malfoy, quando è arrivato era conciato piuttosto male. Fortunatamente Potter ha avuto la buona idea di portarti subito da me. Anche se devo avvisarti, dovrai rimanere qui per qualche giorno. Tu piuttosto» guardò Harry «perché sei ancora qui? Ti avevo detto di tornare nel tuo dormitorio, Malfoy ha bisogno di riposo» e senza aggiungere altro, uscì dalla stanza. I due maghi si guardarono per un po’, non troppo sicuri riguardo cosa dire.  
Draco fu il primo a parlare, schiarendosi la voce. «Grazie per avermi portato qui, non deve esser stato un bello spettacolo trovarmi svenuto nei corridoi della scuola, eh?» cercò di ridacchiare, ma la gola bruciava per tutto il sangue che aveva inavvertitamente ingoiato. Harry lo guardò ancora per qualche minuto, prima di alzarsi e sorridere flebilmente. «Sì, io- beh non potevo lasciarti da solo lì» e con un piccolo cenno della mano lo lasciò da solo, a fissare il soffitto, cercando di ignorare il dolore che lo aveva circondato completamente.  
  
Il giorno seguente Zabini lo andò a trovare, saltando la colazione per constatare con i suoi occhi le condizioni del suo compagno di stanza, nonché migliore amico. «Ehi, Malfoy, non ci hai ancora lasciato la pellaccia, eh?» lo salutò sedendosi al suo fianco. Era stato in pensiero per lui, tutto il pomeriggio seguente, ma sapeva che al biondino serviva tempo per riposare. Era in una condizione penosa, l’occhio tumefatto, vari lividi sul corpo e aveva saputo da Madama Chips che alcune costole erano incrinate. «Ancora no. È dura la nostra, Zabini, dovresti saperlo.» gli sorrise dolcemente, grato di vedere un viso amico in quella stanza asettica, fin troppo grande. L’amico tornò serio, guardandolo con sguardo penetrante. «Ci hai fatti spaventare, Draco. Se non ci fosse stato quel pazzo di Potter, ora staresti in una bara.» La durezza con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole lo fece rabbrividire, eppure sapeva che c’era fin troppa preoccupazione nel suo amico. «Lo so. San Potter ha avuto il buon cuore di raccattarmi dal pavimento per portarmi qui» sorrise amaramente, arrivando alla conclusione di essere alla stregua di una cane bastonato. «No, Draco. Harry è stato l’unico ad intervenire. Ti ha salvato.»


	2. Capitolo uno

Capitolo uno  


Era passata una settimana da quando Draco Malfoy era stato salvato da _Harry Potter_. Era ancora piuttosto difficile per il Serpeverde accettare che il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, il Prescelto, _San Potter_ , lo avesse salvato. E ancora di più si sentiva in imbarazzo. Arrivare al punto di far scomodare San Potter! Doveva essere davvero in uno stato pietoso, e già immaginava le grasse risate che il grifone si era fatto prendendolo in giro con i suoi amici pezzenti. Era passata una settimana dal suo svenimento e ricovero in infermeria, ed era tornato nel dormitorio solo da un paio di giorni. Gli avevano consigliato di non sforzarsi ancora troppo, le costole erano in via di guarigione, ma era consapevole di quanto fossero tremende le fitte che provava al minimo movimento. E quindi il Serpeverde passava il suo tempo nella Sala Comune. Rannicchiato sulla sua poltrona personale -aveva letteralmente inciso il suo nome sopra- cercava di recuperare gli argomenti saltati a causa del suo infortunio. Che poi… infortunio si fa per dire. Era stato pestato senza ritegno da un ragazzo di quinta, era umiliante. Certo, era pur sempre un ragazzo ben piazzato, e Draco era sempre stato poco abile nelle prese di potere con la sua forza fisica. Motivo per cui aveva Tiger e Goyle. Sospirò, ritornando a fissare un punto vuoto nella stanza. Era stanco, non riusciva più a dormire la notte. Erano ormai tre anni che combatteva contro l’insonnia. Il sesto anno aveva Severus a preparagli la pozione soporifera, che con una dose leggera riusciva a sedare i suoi incubi notturni. Eppure, da quando era tornato a scuola, fiducioso di meritare l’occasione di riscatto che aspettava da tempo, i suoi incubi erano tornati più resistenti di prima. La pozione ormai non era più capace di placare i suoi demoni interiori, e Madama Chips era stata chiara: niente pozione soporifera fino alla sua completa guarigione. «Eccolo qui il fortunato di Serpeverde che si è saltato ancora una volta trasfigurazioni con i Grifondoro. Dì un po’, se ti facessi da infermiera personale, sarei esonerata anche io?» gli sorrise Pansy, sedendosi vicino a lui. Era sempre stata una stronza acida con gli altri, eppure con lui, soprattutto dopo aver visto lo stato penoso in cui verteva la sua condizione fisica, si era ammansita. Certo, odiava sempre i Grifondoro, ma era solo una facciata: in fondo la sua vita era stata salvata da un grifone. «Devo dire che l’idea non sarebbe male, è sempre stato il mio sogno avere un servo tuttofare» le sorrise malizioso, per poi gettare sul basso tavolino della sala le pergamene che aveva provato a consultare. «Oh, andiamo Parkinson! Sappiamo entrambi che a Draco piacciono i ragazzi forti e muscolosi. E non le ragazzine minute e fragili.» comparve alle sue spalle Zabini, che gli sorrise complice. Draco rise di gusto, sentendo la tensione scivolare via dalle sue spalle. Forse il salvataggio di Harry Potter non era una cosa di vitale importanza, no?  


*

  
Il ritorno di Draco alle lezioni era stato particolarmente… _piatto._ Nessuno aveva fatto commenti sul suo occhio ancora nero, nessuno lo aveva additato come _sporco Mangiamorte_ e - soprattutto- nessuno aveva provato a pestarlo a sangue. Non che questo non fosse di suo gradimento, ma aveva una strana sensazione che strisciava sulla pelle: era agitato, nervoso, sempre in allerta. Qualcosa di sgradevole sarebbe successo.  
Capì il perché di quella sensazione, quando andò a pozioni nella tarda mattinata. Era rimasto così in allerta che aveva completamente dimenticato la questione _San Potter._ Aveva lezione con i Grifondoro, e non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo. Si mise velocemente al suo posto, scivolando silenziosamente sulla panca, vicino Zabini. Aveva chiesto più volte all’amico di lasciarlo sedere al suo solito posto, da solo, ma non c’erano state ragioni: Zabini voleva tenerlo d’occhio. Sospirò leggermente, guardando di sottecchi il tavolo del Trio Magico, eppure nessuno – in particolar modo Harry – prestava attenzione alla sua presenza. Si sentì improvvisamente invisibile, come se il suo salvataggio fosse stato semplicemente uno dei tanti. Lui era uno dei tanti, una delle tante vittime dei bizzarri bulli di Hogwarts, e Harry aveva solo svolto il suo compito: salvare. Chiunque fosse, non importava. Era rimasto al suo capezzale solo per accertarsi che il suo compito fosse stato portato a compimento, per poter accrescere la propria autostima e mettere in ridicolo Malfoy. Se un attimo prima si era sentito in dovere di salutarlo, ringraziarlo anche, ora voleva solo sapere perché avesse sprecato tempo con lui. Poteva anche lasciarlo svenire sotto i colpi brutali del Tassorosso, senza preoccuparsi minimamente alla sua di reputazione. «Smettila di fissare Potter, sei inquietante» disse l’amico, pizzicandogli la coscia. Draco squittì, riservandogli un’occhiataccia. Finse di prestare attenzione al nuovo professore di pozioni, quando in realtà l’unica cosa che riusciva anche solo a formulare, era Potter. Il salvatore, aveva salvato anche lui. Non riusciva a capacitarsene. Completamente immerso nei suoi pensieri, non notò di essere stato ripetutamente chiamato dall’insegnante. Blaise gli colpì il braccio con il gomito, sottobanco, e gli indicò con un cenno del capo il professore di pozioni. Alzò lentamente lo sguardo, rivolgendo all’altro un sorriso di scuse. «I-io... cosa?» chiese, arrossendo fino alla punta dei capelli. Mai, mai in vita sua aveva ricevuto un rimprovero dai suoi insegnanti: era sempre stato l’allievo modello. Aveva gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso, e uno in particolare gli stava letteralmente bruciando la nuca. Sentiva l’apprensione di Harry Potter anche a quella distanza, e non poté fare a meno di stringere il bordo del banco con stizza. «Malfoy, suppongo che la sua condizione fisica abbia influito sullo studio. Sarà la prima e unica volta in cui lascerò correre» e dopo aver freddato duramente Draco, continuò a spiegare. Il resto della lezione passò con il ragazzo raggomitolato su se stesso, al suo posto. Odiava sentirsi vulnerabile, ma ancora una volta era stato umiliato davanti a tutti. Si chiese, per un attimo, se avesse davvero fatto bene a tornare a scuola dopo la Grande Guerra.  
La lezione finì lentamente e con un grande sforzo riuscì ad arrivare fino alla fine. Le costole gli dolevano, ogni respiro era una pugnalata, e il nervosismo e la tristezza lo avevano completamente sopraffatto. Aspettò che tutti fossero usciti dall’aula, compreso il professore, per concedersi di crollare un attimo. Aveva convinto Zabini a lasciarlo da solo, incitandolo a proseguire senza di lui verso la Sala Grande. Non aveva intenzione di partecipare al pranzo, lo stomaco era completamente chiuso. Liberò che un grido strozzato uscisse dalle sue labbra, strette rigidamente tra di loro. Rovesciò la panca su cui era seduto, per poi accasciarsi sfinito sul banco. L'odore delle pozioni appena sperimentate ancora impregnava l’aula, rendendolo leggermente intontito. Passò la mano tra i capelli, scombinando la pettinatura altresì perfetta. Era esausto. Il dolore fisico era accompagnato dall’angoscia, dalla rabbia e dalla consapevolezza di essere nient’altro che un rudere per i suoi compagni. E, sotto sotto, si considerava così anche lui. Non aveva nulla a che vedere con il vecchio Draco Malfoy, spocchioso, borioso e con sete di vendetta. Non avrebbe mosso mari e monti solo perché un primino lo aveva accidentalmente urtato. Non avrebbe sguinzagliato il padre per vendicarsi dei torti subiti. Era solo, concettualmente e realmente. Il padre era stato, giustamente, incarcerato ad Azkaban, e la madre, distrutta dal dolore, a stento era rimasta a contatto con la realtà. Riceveva missive dalla madre, ma era sempre molto vacue e vaghe: non sapeva neanche lei cosa stesse accadendo. Sospirò pesantemente, lasciando il capo ciondolare in avanti: ormai non era neanche più in grado di piangere. «Dra- Malfoy, tutto bene?» Harry comparve alle sue spalle. Draco si voltò velocemente, spaventato, per poi rilassarsi. «Sì, sì. Non preoccuparti» annuì, e parlò con tono piatto.  
«Ho sentito un tonfo e credevo che qualcuno ti avesse...» lasciò la frase in sospeso, per poi avvicinarsi completamente a lui. Si mise seduto al suo fianco, osservando in silenzio la cattedra del professore. Harry era consapevole che Draco avesse aspettato che tutti uscissero prima di varcare la soglia dell’aula, e sapeva anche il perché. Voleva concedergli il suo spazio, riusciva ad immaginare come si sentisse, eppure appena udito quel rumore era corso a controllare. Draco per un attimo si era sentito braccato, ma la presenza silenziosa di Harry era quasi gradevole. _Quasi._ Non sapeva come bene interpretare i gesti del grifone, eppure era contento della sua presenza.  
«Potter... volevo ringraziarti per essere intervenuto quel giorno. Mi hanno detto... sì, beh, Zabini mi ha detto che sei stato tu a far fermare quel Tassorosso. _Salvandomi_.» ammise, senza smettere di guardare il pavimento. Era in imbarazzo: per la prima volta dopo sette anni, lui e Potter si parlavano senza insultarsi. Era un notevole passo avanti. «Non devi ringraziarmi, Malfoy. Vederti soffrire non è mai stato un mio desiderio» parlò come se stesse pronunciando un incantesimo di appello, come se le sue parole non avessero un significato più profondo. E il tono calmo e caldo con cui le aveva pronunciate, gli aveva fatto capire subito quanto ci credesse. A quel punto ebbe l’illuminazione: Harry Potter si era sì comportato dall’eroe qual era, ma l’aveva fatto perché credeva se lo meritasse. «Mi dispiace essere stato un peso. Immagino tu abbia avuto vari problemi in seguito...» non voleva risultare così acido, davvero. Ma la sua voce quando era vicino Harry era automaticamente impostato su quel tono, non poteva farne a meno. Harry ridacchiò, scendendo con un balzo agile dal banco. Si parò davanti a lui, attirando la sua totale attenzione. «Ti ho sempre ritenuto uno stronzetto viziato. Malfoy, ma questo non mi impedisce di agire quando vedo un ingiustizia. Anche se la vittima è uno stronzetto» e si voltò per uscire dalla stanza.  
Draco lo fermò stingendo fermamente il suo braccio. Ora era Harry a prestare la sua totale attenzione al biondino, che si era stranamente tronfio di una nuova sicurezza.  
«Perché non ti sei preso il merito prima, Potter? Cosa nascondi?» gli chiese, stringendo gli occhi in due fessure. Stava ragionando nel tipico modo dei Serpeverde: non si fa nulla per nulla. Il _do ut des_ era il loro motto di vita, e aveva affidato questa filosofia anche al corvino vicino a lui. Era pronto a fronteggiarlo, il dolore fisico e l’autocommiserazione erano andati a farsi benedire. Ora si stava sfidando con Harry Potter, e non c’era sfida che lo intrigasse di più.  
«Perché credi lo abbia fatto per ricevere qualcosa in cambio?» ribatté, sfidandolo a sua volta. Draco sorride maligno, scendendo a sua volta dal banco. Ora si fronteggiavano completamente, Draco lo sovrastava di pochi centimetri, ma si sentiva comunque un pizzico in svantaggio. Harry lo osservò a lungo, inclinando la testa di lato. Si morse leggermente il labbro, assumendo un’espressione curiosa. «Forse hai ragione, sto tramando qualcosa. Ti interessa, _Draco_?» rispose, infine, lanciando il guanto di sfida. Il Serpeverde alzò il mento, contraendo la mascella. «Scoprirò cosa nascondi» e senza dire altro, raccolse la propria borsa con i libri e uscì dalla stanza, non prima di aver notato un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto di Harry.  


*

  
«Ehi, ce l’hai fatta!» salutò Ron, indicando ad Harry un posto tra lui e Ginny. «Sì, scusate. Ero andato a controllare se avessi lasciato qualcosa nell’aula. Ultimamente sono piuttosto sbadato» si scusò Harry, sorridendo colpevole. Era vero, in realtà. Da quando una settimana prima aveva aiutato Draco Malfoy, era stato piuttosto distratto. Era preoccupato, ovviamente. Non era senza cuore, Harry, che diamine! Si era anche premurato di far riflettere la cricca di Tassorosso che aveva infastidito il biondino, cercando di attutire il ritorno traumatico al ragazzo. Sapeva quanto fosse difficile per lui. Certo, era un ex Mangiamorte, ma aveva anche rischiato grosso al Malfoy Manor per coprirlo. Il sesto anno aveva visto il tormento inondare i suoi occhi argentei, e solo dopo aver commesso il grande errore di scagliargli contro il Sectumsempra, aveva capito che dietro quella facciata di ragazzo spocchioso e odioso, vi era uno più fragile e manipolato dalla famiglia.  
Gettò uno sguardo al tavolo dei Serpeverde, trovando Malfoy intendo a fissarlo. Aveva gli occhi ridotti in due fessure, come a cercare di capire cosa stesse architettando la sua mente malvagia. Ridacchiò leggermente, decidendo di sfidare la sorte.  
Quando capì di essere inosservato, scrisse su un pezzo di pergamena un messaggio, pronunciando successivamente un incantesimo sottovoce. Il bigliettino misterioso scomparve dalle sue dita, materializzandosi tra quelle di Draco Malfoy. Capì che l’altro aveva ricevuto il messaggio, quando alzò lo sguardo su di lui, interrogandolo con gli occhi. Sorrise scaltramente, tornando a conversare amabilmente con i suoi compagni di casata.  
 _Che la sfida abbia inizio._


End file.
